Fiesta que Toda Otaku quisiera tener!
by Geny Rubare Hibari
Summary: Es el crossover  si, se que lo puse como normal, pero entren para averiguar!  mas retorcido y divertido de la historia! Con los chicos mas lindos de programas de Anime todos en una fiesta de quince! Dedicado a mi prima perdida Lau, feliz cumpleaños!


_Hola a todooos! Como ya aclaré en el titulo, esta es la fiesta que toda Otaku Mujer desearia tener... Si eres hombre pues... Si quieres leerlo, alla tú! Y si dejas review aun mejor! Esto esta escrito pensado en todas las Otakus babosas del mundo, pero dedicado especialmente para mi querida prima Lau Minamoto Kiryuu Kurosaki que hoy cumple quince años!... Y si, no le gusta festejarlo pero, ¡Soy su prima! Tengo que hacerle algo para ella... Ademas de torturarla un rato! -inserte risa malvada aqui.. estoy mal de la garganta- En fin... ¡Disfruten!_

_**ACLARACION!: Pues, esta puesto como de Kouji Minamoto... Y si, se que no aparece mucho pero esque de todos los que apareceran en este impresionante crossover es el favorito de mi querida prima... Al menos por ahora no vaya a ser que luego lo cambie... El mas probable es Hayato u.u (( Kouji, Lau, no me maten!))_

_Todos los personajes que aqui aparecen (ya perdi la cuenta de cuantos son) pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores que si me pongo a nombrarlos a todos me ocupa la mitad del one-Shot! A excepcion de Kohana, Haruko, Aika y Miyu! Y no se asusten con respecto a las relaciones familiares!_

Cierto peli tricolor, también conocido como un antiguo faraón, o el rey del duelo, estaba sentado en la sala de la mansión Kaiba viendo a su querida novia, una alta castaña, de piel trigueña y de ojos tan azules como los de sus hermanos: el mayor de los tres, el amargado multimillonario conocido como Seto, y el menor y tierno Mokuba. Ella era un poco de ambos, aunque más del pequeñín. Era tierna y dulce… Pero cuando le salían los genes Kaiba, Ra los libre. Aun así, la adoraba desde lo más profundo de su alma, no le importaba si estaba con aura maligna de los mil demonios (aunque rara vez sucedía eso) o con los nervios de punta, como en ese momento.

-¿Cuándo vendrá? Tenemos que organizar tantas cosas- Decía y decía, caminando de un lado para otro

-Ya calma, Haruko. Ya vendrá. No te preocupes

-Pero, ¡Atem! ¡Se nos hará tarde!

El faraón suspiró.

-Tu pudiste hacerme sentir tan bien y feliz como me siento ahora, y Aika es la única persona en la tierra que le ablandó el corazón a Bakura. Si pudieron hacer eso, le harán la mejo fiesta de cumpleaños a Kohana, no importa el tiempo que tengan.

-Es que no solo tiene que ser la mejor, ¡Tiene que ser más que eso! Cumple quince años… Es la mejor edad para una mujer

-Lo se, lo se, pero…- Antes de que pudiera seguir adorando a su novia, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un muy nervioso mayordomo repleto de paquetes seguido por una joven.

Aika Hanabusa. Hermana menor del Idol de la academia Cross, hija de Franken Stein y Mjolnir Marie, profesores del Shibussen. Una chica alta, aunque no tanto como la Kaiba, de cabello rubio pelirrojo, piel blanca como la nieve y ojos color miel. Le dedico una sonrisa dulce a sus dos amigos, solo faltaba el fondo rosa con lucecitas para que parezca un verdadero ángel…

-¡¿Con quien crees que hablas?- … Cuando verdaderamente era el mismo diablo

Quizás no tanto, pero tenía sus extrañas maneras de divertirse.

Venía con algunas bolsas en la mano (Por si se lo preguntaban, si, los paquetes del mayordomo eran de ella) y hablando por un celular… Bien, discutiendo por un celular.

-Escúchame bien, si no tengo los disfraces para dentro de media hora ¡juro que estarás acabado!- Colgó el teléfono con una fuerza comparable con la del mismísimo Hércules- ¡Hola Faraón! ¡Hola Haruko!- Saludó con una sonrisa angelical.

-¡Aika!- Corrió a abrazarla la Kaiba- Creí que no llegarías

-Si, yo también. Aidou me distrajo, a Natsu se le dio por hacer berrinche justo ahora, Malik dijo que no encontraba su… ¿Sabes qué? Si te digo todos los problemas de mis hermanos no llegaremos jamás a organizar la fiesta.

Los tres rieron. Atem más nerviosamente que nada, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a las ocurrencias de sus amigas y su novia, pero la mayoría de las veces lo sorprendían. Ni cinco mil años hubieran sido suficientes para conocerlas completamente. A veces tenía sus dudas sobre si ellas conocían cada rincón de la otra. El faraón a duras penas podía con los nombres de sus respectivas familias.

-Y, ¿Quién era?- Preguntó el ojivioleta

-Los del mercado negro- Respondió como si nada, haciendo que el otro casi se fuera de espaldas- ¡Dicen que no tienen todos los disfraces!

-¡Esto es un desastre!

Mientras que Aika sacaba unos planos de solo Ra sabrá dónde y ella y su querida Haruko se ponían a hablar de los últimos detalles de la fiesta, él fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, pero se sorprendió encontrarla hecha un desastre y abarrotada de gente (considerando como es la cocina Kaiba es lógico sorprenderse)

-¿Qué…. Hacen?- Preguntó confundido el faraón y se encontró con varios pares de ojos mirándolo con fuego en ellos

-Si no ayudas… ¡Largo de nuestra cocina!

Se vio empujado fuero por los cocineros oficiales de las tres familias: Asakura Hao, primo de su querida Haruko, Ishtar Odion y Tamamura Tamao (El primero hermano mayor de Aika, la segunda, novia de su primo Horo-horo) Drobou Ryou (1) (podía volverse aterrador de cuando cocinar se trataba) hermano de Kohana, la quinceañera, y el experto en comida dulce (la favorita de la cumpleañera) Honey-senpai, y su ayudante estrella Mori-Senpai.

"_Yo solo quería un vaso de agua…" _Lloró mentalmente el antiguo gobernante.

Suspiró divertido, ese trío estaba cada vez mas demente. Y en especial cuando estaba en juego el día de alguna de ellas tres, eran capaces de cualquier cosa, y quizás exageraban demasiado, pero él las quería así. Se habían vuelto grandes amigos en poco tiempo, (aunque había algunos altibajos como el hecho de que Aika quería arrancarle la cabeza a Tea apenas la veía) y todo el tiempo eran risas y una que otra situación traumática, pero se divertía a mares con ellas, eso no lo podía negar.

Pensó en tomar algo de aire fresco, ya que entrar a la sala sería un verdadero campo de batalla peor que la cocina, ya que, conociendo como conocía a su novia y a Aika, lo tratarían mejor que en la cocina pero le daría miedo de todos modos. Aunque comenzó a creer que ese no sería un día tranquilo ya que apenas puso un pie fuera un rubio que él conocía muy bien lo arrastró hacia una tarima que había en el patio.

-M-Malik, ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó con una gotita en la cabeza

-Hay que trabajar y tener todo listo… Hay que trabajar y tener todo listo… Hay que trabajar y…- Susurraba una y otra vez Malik con mini cascaditas en los ojos

-Aika- Suspiró el antiguo gobernante. La rubia podía ser aterradora cuando quería, en especial con sus hermanos.

En menos de lo que el faraón podía decir "hora del duelo" el rubio ya lo había subido a la especie de tarima y le estaba dando algunas hojas pequeñas como las de los comediantes y un reflector con una luz demasiado potente le daba en la cara. Se hiso sombra con las manos y miró confundido a su compañero, quien solo lo miraba con ojos de cachorro suplicante.

"_P-pero… No se que hacer…" _Pensó Atem con varias gotitas en la cabeza, al no recibir ayuda de Malik, supuso que solo le quedaba leer las tarjetas… Cuando se abrió la puerta de la mansión y salieron Haruko y Aika, ambas con miles de planos y hojas y las dos con una libreta en las manos.

-¡Atem! – Lo llamó la rubia

-Te necesitamos aquí… -La Kaiba se sorprendió al verlo parado junto a ella- …abajo…

Mientras que Aika arrastraba a Malik junto a esos dos, la castaña desplegó los papeles sobre la mesa.

-Para que todo salga perfecto, tenemos que vigilar cuatro áreas. La cocina, la decoración, los paquetes y los invitados. ¿Quién se encarga de la cocina?

Casi automáticamente los dos chicos dieron un paso atrás.

-Bien, bien… Yo me encargo de la cocina. Malik tu estas haciendo bien el trabajo de la decoración, entonces quedan Atem y Aika…

-Yo me encargo de los paquetes, y que el faraón se encargue de los invitados. No es una tarea muy difícil.

El ojivioleta suspiró aliviado al oír eso, y el junto a la rubia pelirroja fueron hacia la entrada a esperar a que llegaran todos los paquetes que había encargado (de una dudosa fuente) y todos los invitados a la mansión. En realidad les había costado conseguir el lugar, pero luego de muchos lamentos (y una amenaza que tenía algo que ver con el faraón cosa que no le gustaba mucho) habían conseguido hacer la fiesta ahí.

-Atem- Le llamo la atención Aika, entregándole una de las libretas que tenía en mano- Mira, aquí están los nombres de todos los invitados y cada uno de los disfraces que tienen que vestir. Los disfraces están guardados en las habitaciones quince, dieciséis y diecisiete del último piso. Están agrupados en roperos de la A, a la Z. Cada disfraz esta en una bolsa negra para tenerlo en buen estado. Tienen los apellidos de cada persona en orden de nacimiento, ¿Alguna duda?

Los ojos del faraón daban vueltas.

-¡Mira! Ahí llegan algunos, ¡Ve, ve!- Lo empujo la joven

El ojivioleta quedo casi a los pies de dos chicos, por la fuerza con la que lo había empujado. No había sido apropósito obviamente pero así era ella a veces.

-Nos dijeron que aquí había una fiesta- Dijo el primero de ellos. Un joven de cabello castaño y lentes –Soy Loki

-Fullbuster Gray- Se presento el otro. Tenía el cabello azul oscuro y ojos oscuros también.

-Emm… Si…. Un placer- Dijo el antiguo gobernante revisando la libreta, casi le da algo al ver cuántas hojas tenia con nombres incontables.

Con el embrollo de todas las hojas que casi se le caen de las manos, y no podía encontrar ninguno de los dos nombres y mucho menos los disfraces que usarían. No quería ni pensar que haría cuando tendría que subir a buscarlos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Le preguntó el peli azulado mientras el otro soltaba una risita.

-N-no, estoy bien- Realmente no quería decepcionar a su querida Haruko – Por aquí onegai- Rogó mentalmente a Ra para que lo ayudara en su tarea, mientras que se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su querida novia en la cocina.

Mientras que el ojivioleta se perdía en los pasillos de la mansión Kaiba, cierta castaña que estaba en la cocina, iba de aquí para allá ayudando lo más que podía a todos los cocineros, charlando con su primo sacando y poniendo cosas en el horno y demás.

-Oye prima- La llamó el castaño – ¿Estás sola trabajando en esto?

-Nope, Aika está en la entrada recibiendo los paquetes, Malik esta en el jardín organizando la decoración, y mi faraón esta organizando los disfraces para los invitados.

-Ya veo… Prima….

-¿Si, Haito?

-¿A que hora llega Kohana?

-A las siete…

-Ah… Prima…

La castaña se masajeó las sienes

-¿Si, Haito?- Intentó lucir la mejor sonrisa que pudo

-Son las cinco…

-Lo se Haito…

-Ah… Prima…

-¡Que pasa ahora Hao!- La Kaiba ya perdía la paciencia

-El horno se quema- Le dijo el Shaman King señalando al aparato del que salía humo

-¡Santo Ra!

Haruko corrió al horno seguida de todos los cocineros para intentar salvar lo que sea que hubiera dentro, que casualmente era la base del pastel.

-¡¿Cómo pasó esto?- Preguntó a la nada con mini cascaditas en los ojos

-E-Etto… Lo siento… -Se disculpó la pelirrosada –Se suponía que yo lo vigilaría… Pero luego me pidieron que saque las frutillas… y me olvide por completo….

-Descuida, no paso nada serio- Dijo la castaña sonriéndole

-G-Gomen- Se volvió a disculpar

-¡Todo esta bien Tam-Chan!- Dijo el pequeño rubio abrazándole la pierna – ¡Con Mori-Chan podrán hacer otro!

El aludido le revolvió el cabello a la pelirrosada que sonreía nerviosa.

-Bien bien… Entonces, Mori-Senpai y Tamao se encargan de volver a hacer la base- Comenzó Haruko fijándose en una lista- Odion hará la comida, Ryou y yo el postre y Hao el resto del pastel- Concluyó

-¿Y yo que hago?- Preguntó ilusionado Honey

-Tu alcanzas las cosas- Le sonrió Haruko, haciendo que el pobre rubiecito se sentara solo con su conejo de peluche

-En fin, ¡A trabajar! Faltan dos horas para que Kohana llegue, ¡Rápido!

Mientras que en la cocina todos se ponían manos a la obra, apurados y manchados de pies a cabeza con harina y demás, en el jardín todo parecía ir sobre ruedas. Malik hacia un excelente trabajo coordinando absolutamente todo, y como los que ayudaban se llevaban bien con él cooperaban en lo mas que podían, ya que sabían que en el interior el pobre estaba aterrado con que si hacia un mal trabajo su hermanita menor lo mataría. Quizás estaba exagerando, quizás no, solo Ra sabe.

-Natsu- Llamó a su hermano postizo, quien vino corriendo de inmediato- tu te encargas de los fuegos artificiales junto con Takuya- Se refirió al hermano de Kohana- Por el amor de Ra, intenta no quemar todo, ¡solo por esta vez!

-¡Descuida Malik! –Dijo el pelirrosado levantando el pulgar- ¡No hare ningún desastre! La fiesta de la prima Kohana será fantástica, ¡te lo prometo!

Por alguna razón esa promesa le daba mala espina. Vio alejarse a la salamandra mágica junto a la salamandra del digimundo, ambos dirigiéndose a un acampado para practicar los fuegos artificiales.

Suspiró, al menos Natsu lanzaría las llamas al cielo. Por el que verdaderamente debía preocuparse era…

-¡Tumberucho!- Le dijo el albino ladrón pasándole un brazo por los hombros

-¿Qué quieres ahora Bakura? Estoy ocupado, y tú deberías ayudar

-No es que me moleste poner tontas y ridículas decoraciones sin ningún tema en especial para mi hermanita que pasa todo el día queriendo asesinarme… Mentira si me molesta, ¡¿Por qué debo hacerlo?

-Como bien dijiste… ¡Es tu hermana, animal!

-¡Ni siquiera le gusta festejar su cumpleaños! Y para el caso, tú ayuda, tú estas enamorado de ella

-¡Urusai!- Le gritó, rojo como un tomate- Y yo estoy ayudando… ¡Tú haz lo mismo!

-¿Quién me va a obligar? ¿Tú? ¿Un tumbero de cuarta?- Rió el albino

-¿Qué te parece mi hermanita? Una tumbera de cuarta según tu criterio, ¿verdad?

Malik rió al ver alejarse a Bakura refunfuñando cosas que no podía escuchar, aunque hubiera apostado todo su dinero a que eran insultos egipcios, aunque hubiera estado mejor si el antiguo rey de los ladrones se hubiera quedado a ayudar y no se hubiera ido a la entrada, donde estaba Aika… Cosa que el pobre no sabía.

-¡Malik!- Lo llamó su prima, Usui Miyu. Una chica alta de piel clara, cabello rubio y ojos celestes -¿Podrías ayudarme con esto?- Estaba en la escalera, colgando una enorme pancarta que decía "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" hecha por ella.

El rubio se apresuró a ayudarla, la pobre le tenía miedo a las alturas.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada, cierta rubia recibía paquete tras paquete, firmaba papeles y hablaba por teléfono, todo al mismo tiempo. Cada vez que intentaba llevar los paquetes al jardín, otro nuevo llegaba, o tenía que llamar a alguien para preguntarle sobre otras cosas para la fiesta. Se resignó a intentar llevarlos, y supuso que Malik o alguien iría a ver porque no llevaba los paquetes al jardín.

-Disculpa…- Le dijo alguien a quien no prestó demasiada atención por estar ocupada hablando por teléfono -¿Esta es la fiesta de….? Bien, no me estas escuchando

En eso, el albino apareció, caminando despreocupadamente con las manos en los bolsillos… y casi le da algo al ver a Aika hablando… A gritos… Con quien sea que estuviera del otro lado de la línea.

-Oye…- Volvió a hablar el chico -¿Esta es la fiesta de Kohana?

-Si… ¿Estas invitado? ¿Quién eres? - Le preguntó, agarrando la lista de invitados de repuesto que la rubia había dejado en la puerta.

-Ishida Yamato- Se presentó, el rubio de ojos azules

El albino suspiró al acordarse de él. A su hermana le daría un ataque cuando lo viera, en especial con el disfraz que Aika le había asignado.

-De acuerdo, pasa- Le dijo, abriendo la puerta de la mansión, y encontrándose a una muchedumbre de chicos en la sala -¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?

-¡Bakura!- Lo llamó una voz conocida, y medio segundo después vio salir al faraón de entre todos los chicos, con distintos disfraces en sus brazos -¡Ayúdame! –Le suplicó con mini cascaditas en los ojos

El ladrón rió cruzado de brazos. Lo que hubiera dado en el pasado por oír al faraón decir eso… Y en el presente no estaba mal oírlo de todos modos.

-¿Por qué debería?- Respondió, saliendo

-¡Porque el tema de la fiesta de Kohana se arruinará y Haruko, Miyu y Aika te mataran!

-Bien, bien, te ayudo… ¿Qué quieres?

El ojivioleta le comenzó a contar su triste problema apresuradamente. Sucedía que no había entendido ni un cuarto de la explicación que Aika le había dicho sobre como encontrar los disfraces para los invitados, y ahora todos ellos estaban apretujados y molestos porque el faraón los había dejado ahí dentro para que las chicas no se enteraran de que no podía hacer su tarea bien. Además estaba el hecho de que se había perdido unas tres veces en el intento de encontrar las habitaciones.

-Bien, bien… Según esto- Dijo, viendo la lista de invitados –Los disfraces están en tres habitaciones distintas… Ordenados según la fecha de cumpleaños que esta anotada al lado de cada nombre… Bien- El albino subió las escaleras.

-¿Cuándo podremos salir de aquí?- Preguntó un pelinegro sentado en el sofá –Ese que es idéntico a mi me da mala espina- Añadió viendo a un joven que realmente era parecido a él, y que estaba jugueteando con un dado

-L-lo siento… Hago lo mejor que puedo… Em… ¿Kouga, verdad?, y Tu… ¿Devlin Ducke?- Añadió viendo al chico del dado

-¡Pues que sea mas rápido!- Le dijo un peliblanco -¡Quien sabe en que peligros esta el Décimo en este momento!

-Disculpa… ¿Gokudera Hayato verdad?

En ese momento el albino bajó con varios trajes en sus brazos.

-Bien, bien, aquí están los disfraces para: Ishida, Hitachiin Kaoru, Gokudera y Fullbuster.

Atem agradeció a Ra que Bakura haya aparecido en el instante en que necesitaba a alguien… Cosa rara ya que siempre había pensado que era un bueno para nada, a excepción de robar. Varias ideas con respecto al robo se le vinieron a la mente intentando deducir como es que no se perdió en la mansión Kaiba…

Luego de dos horas de duro trabajo, por fin todo había quedado listo para la fiesta. El jardín estaba perfectamente arreglado, con el inmenso pastel de chocolate, decorado por Miyu y Aika, todos los invitados ya tenían sus disfraces (las chicas agradecían al cielo haber podido usar el jardín Kaiba, ya que solo los invitados especiales eran alrededor de treinta) y no faltaba nada para que la quinceañera llegue.

-Lo hiciste genial Atem- Lo felicitó Aika –Creí que lo que había dicho había sido algo confuso

-En realidad… Lo fue- Confesó el antiguo gobernante –De no haber sido por Bakura jamás hubiera podido darles los disfraces a todos

-¿Enserio? Que extraño…- Se asombró ella, haciendo que el albino se fuera de espaldas- Lo siento… ¡Pero gracias Bakurita! – Le dijo, abrazándolo

El antiguo ladrón se sonrojó, ya que el disfraz de Maid (2) que llevaba puesto no ayudaba en nada a su fuerza de voluntad. Atem sabía como se sentía el pobre, ya que Haruko estaba vestida igual.

-Que… demonios…- Se escuchó en la entrada

-¡Kohana!- Dijeron el trío de chicas vestidas de Maids, corriendo a abrazar a su amiga

Kohana era la mas baja del cuarteto. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, la piel trigueña y los ojos del color de sus hermanos, Bakura y Ryou. No tenía puesto ningún vestido, clásico en las quinceañeras, ya que no le gustaba usarlos, y estaba el hecho de que toda la fiesta era sorpresa… ya que tampoco le gustaba festejar su cumpleaños

-¿Por qué…. Está esta… gente… aquí?

A las chicas les dio miedo el tono que usó, por eso se alejaron algunos pasos.

-P-pues… -Comenzó Aika

-…Para celebrar…- Siguió Miyu

-…Tus quince años…- Terminó Haruko, las tres con una gran gota de nervios en la cabeza.

-¿Y… por qué… hay… tantos… chicos?- Volvió a preguntar, sin ninguna expresión razonable en su cara.

-Pues porque…. Como no te gusta celebrar tus cumpleaños… - Dijo Aika

-…Obviamente no ibas a querer una clásica fiesta de quince…- Siguió Miyu

-…Asique pensamos que una fiesta de disfraces sería mejor…- Terminó Haruko

-Y por eso reunimos a los chicos más lindos que encontramos- Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

Kohana asintió, aun sin ninguna expresión, mirando a todos los disfrazados de la fiesta. Estaban desde Kuran Kaname hasta Lelouch, pasando por el enano Toshiro, Usui Takumi, y Sesshomaru-sama… Quien obviamente no llevaba disfraz. Su expresión serena (que no era demasiado común en ella) hiso poner nervioso a la mayoría, incluyendo a Soul Evans y a Ken Ichijoji. Otros solo soltaron risitas divertidas, entre ellos Ryo Akiyama y Dark.

-Lo sentimos si no te gusta…- Se disculpó Miyu

-Bromean, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Kohana, soltando una risa- ¿Qué más podría haber esperado de ustedes tres? Trío de locas…

-¡Así somos nosotras!- Dijo Aika, abrazando a las otras dos

-Pero como saben que soy tan babosa decidieron hacer esos… malditos disfraces para esos malditos chicos siendo capas de hacer babosear hasta la más fuerte de voluntad…

-¡Pues si!- Rió Haruko

Las cuatro rieron, y luego de eso comenzó la fiesta. La música sonaba y la cumpleañera abrazó a todos los cocineros por el inmenso pastel de chocolate que le habían preparado. Y no fue nada muy distinto a lo que ellas hacían todos los días… Sus rutinas de diversión eran un tanto extrañas, pero así se entendían ellas. Kohana molestaba a Bakura, y al resto de sus hermanos. Aika organizaba todo para que saliera perfecto, Miyu iba de aquí para allá cambiando la música y hablando con los invitados, y Haruko hacía sonrojar a su faraón.

Cuando la quinceañera dejó en paz por un momento a sus hermanos, una mano la tomó de la barbilla haciéndola sonrojar.

-¿Q-qué… haces? ¡Suéltame! – Le gritó al pelirrojo que la veía divertido

-Nope, porque tú eres mi juguete- Rió el otro -¿Te gusta mi disfraz?

-Te identifica bastante bien- Respondió con una gota en la cabeza, ya que el pelirrojo estaba vestido como un diablo

Él rió, medio segundo antes de que un castaño lo empujara. Llevaba su ropa normal, solo que la capa la tenía tirada hacia atrás.

-¡Oye!- Se quejó el pelirrojo

-¡Tengo derecho a saludar a mi mejor amiga por su cumpleaños!- Dijo, abrazando a la pelinegra –Lo siento… Con lo de la cocina y demás no tuve tiempo para ponerme mi disfraz… ¡Oye, rimó!

-Estas perfecto Haito…- Respondió la otra babeando a mares por dentro

-¿Enserio? Porque a mí no me molestaría, ¡todo sea por mi mejor amiga!- _"Interesado…" _Pensó Kohana- No soy como el chino cochino- Añadió señalando a Len quien estaba discutiendo con Aika (cosa que no se ve todos los días) sobre el disfraz

-Disculpa- Dijo un alto castaño de mirada tranquila, seguido por un pelirrojo y un rubio- creo que es nuestro turno…

El Shaman King solo se alejó divertido por los pensamientos que escuchaba de la cabeza de una sonrojada Kohana, al ver a los estudiantes de la clase nocturna de la academia Cross.

-Feliz cumpleaños- Le dijeron los tres, dándole una rosa cada uno

-A-arigato- Respondió, y luego soltó una risita al ver sus disfraces

-Lo sé… No son muy originales- Le dijo Ichijou adivinando su pensamiento, ya que los tres estaban vestidos como vampiros.

-Les quedan bien- Dijo, para luego ver a un peli plateado acercarse -¿Qué quieres ahora?- Le preguntó al amargado de su hermano

-Alguien te busca- Solo respondió Zero alejándola lo más posible de Kaname

"_Maldito amargado siempre arruina todo…" _Pensó la pelinegra con una gota en la frente, y casi se va de espaldas a ver a Senri el +Anima de oso sentado comiendo y a Bankotsu discutiendo con Kouga e Inuyasha… No se mataban porque estaba Miyu en el medio. _"Si que se esmeraron…" _Suspiró la otra.

-Aquí esta- Dijo Zero soltándola y haciendo que la otra se caiga encima de algo… Más bien de alguien

-¡Animal!- Le gritó su hermana pequeña y casi le da algo al voltear y encontrarse con un Malik… Sin camisa –E-Etto…

-Aika- Simplemente respondió el rubio a más no poder –Como no tuvo tiempo de darme otro disfraz…. Y que Miyu respaldara la idea no me ayudó en nada

La pelinegra rió nerviosamente y un tanto roja también. Y se sonrojó aun más cuando el chico le ofreció una flor.

-Emm… Creo que Aika me llama… ¡Que lo disfrutes!- Dijo el Ishtar para irse prácticamente corriendo "_Baka, baka, bakaa!" _Pensó

"_Aika… Miyu… Están muertas" _Pensó por su parte Kohana viendo alejarse al rubio, para que luego unos brazos le rodearan la cintura haciéndola sonrojar aun mas

-¡O-oye! ¡S-suéltame!- Dijo, volteando para encontrarse con un morocho de ojos azules vestido de pirata

-Feliz cumpleaños- Simplemente dijo el otro, apoyando el mentón en el hombro de Kohana, también un tanto rojo

-Suéltame Kouji- Repitió, toda roja mirando a otro lado

-Lo siento… El trato es que no te puedo soltar hasta que no admitas que te gustó esta fiesta…

-¿El trato?... Aika…- Susurró malignamente mirando a la rubia pelirroja quien los estaba mirando, pero al notar la mirada de su amiga volteó rápidamente con mini cascaditas en los ojos

-¿Y? ¿Te gustó?- Insistió

La pelinegra suspiró

-Claro que si… ¿Qué más puedo decir?

_¡Ta daaa! O.O Holy Ra es el One-Shot mas largo que escribí en la vida... ñ.nU aunque es el segundo pero bueno! X3 espero que les haya gustado! En especial a mi querida prima perdida Lau, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Te deseamos nosotras cinco! (horus, mica, nanu y yo, aunque nanu no aparece pero esta de corazon! =D) te queremos mucho lau! Y si tienen alguna duda sobre de donde saque esta cosa y todas las idas y venidas, asi como las relaciones de mejores amigos, familia o sobre mafiosos... Pues es cosa de primas perdidas, una mente demasiado retorcida y muuucho tiempo libre!_

_(1) Le puse el apellido Dorobou porque lo inventó la querida Lau (nwn para mas informacion lean el fic Anime Super Mega Crossover! de la quinceañera!) ya que el apellido de Ryou es Bakura... Pero Bakura se llama Bakura (ñ.nu te entiendo Lau, eso suena raro) asique Ryou no tendria apellido... Por eso este!_

_(2) Es una extraña "tradicion" de la familia... Somos los sirvientes de los cumpleañeros por todo el dia! Los chicos se ponen trajes y las chicas de sirvientas, y que mejor disfraz que el del Maid Latte? (Kaichou Wa maid-sama! XD)_


End file.
